Cold Hunter
by Ultima00
Summary: Noxus is trying to escape from a pirate base, but he might need a little help from an icy friend. yes, I know, summery sucks. first story, so no flames please.


**I slightly edited the story when I noticed AFTER I posted it that some of the text had changed to a different format, went and listened to some feedback, (thanks for the feedback to those who responded to the original version.) and realized I forgot to add the disclaimers. Speaking of which...**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Metroid or any of its characters. Nintendo does.  
**

**Please read over it and tell me how you think and tell me if it is improved over the original version, since I'm still new to this sort of stuff.  
**

* * *

Noxus ran as quickly as possible. He knew it was only a matter of time before another pirate would appear. First the events at the Alimbic Cluster where he barely survived having his Judicator absorbed by the creature Gorea, and now he was being chased by a large squad of space pirates after planting a bomb in their base. Only now does he realize he's become sloppy. 

"A simple mission" he was told. "It shouldn't be too difficult" they told him. He wondered why Samus Aran still took orders from them. He was also beginning to see one of the reasons the hunter Sylux might hate the Galactic Federation. If their idea of a simple mission was to infiltrate a first-class defense space pirate base, capture a stolen Federation weapon and plant a bomb set at 30 minutes meant to blow the place to pieces when it took him just under 29 minutes just to sneak his way to the room with the stolen weapon, he'd probably consider never taking the job for the Federation ever again, even if the pay was good.

Of course, he still needed to get out. And that wasn't going to be simple, considering he already ran into several pirate squads, all of them wiped out, but not without him receiving more and more damage from their weapons. If this continued, he wasn't going to last that many more battle, and there were only 5 more minutes until the bomb went off.

Another group of pirates ambushed him, but he froze them with his Judicator before they could fire a single shot. However, that was the last of his ammo, he was now stuck using a much weaker beam, one that was prone to over-heat after a little while. He wasn't going to last much longer.

_4 minutes_

He opened the next door he found finding only an empty room. He quickly moved on the hall, opening all the doors he found, but only finding sleeping quarters and a computer room. He did however download a map of the area from the computer room, and found the proper path out. He quickly followed the path his map showed him.

_3 minutes_

As he moved on through the hall, he found the path blocked by another pirate group, hiding out of their sight. As he looked around for an alternate route, he looked up and found an air duct that on his map revealed led to the exit. He quickly climbed up to the duct, went into his alt. form, the Vhoscythe, and went inside.

_2 minutes_

As he made his way out, he ran through the halls when was he was greeted by another pirate. One that seemed much better armed than the other ones, equipped with better armor and a stronger beam cannon. It also had a shield that would reflect any attack that Noxus would throw at it. Perhaps it was at a higher rank than the other ones. He knew he didn't have any chance at defeating it, but he decided to at least go down with a fight. He prepared himself for the pirate's attack. _Well, it looks like this is the end._

Before the pirate attack came however, the pirate was frozen solid with a look of shock on it's face. Something that surprise Noxus. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come on! We don't have much time!" The voice came from another creature not much different from Noxus behind the frozen pirate. It had a somewhat crouching look and had armor that was blackish-cyan, and had an icy look to it. It's arms also had what appeared to be ice on them, and was where the ice on the frozen Pirate probably came from. Noxus simply nodded and followed his savior.

_1 minute_

The two quickly made their way through the hallway, with the new creature taking care of any pirate they met along the way. Eventually they reached the exit which was heavily shielded. Breaking it down was no difficult task for the two however. As the new creature simply shot the door with ice, and then shot down by one of Noxus' missiles, something he was glad that he brought along. They just made their way and ran as far away from the base as possible.

_3...2...1..._

They ran as far away as possible before stopping from hearing an explosion from behind them. They both sat down to rest. After awhile, Noxus finally had the energy to talk. "Thanks for saving my life. It's been awhile…Rundas." Rundas simply turned around. Noxus was sure he was smiling under his helm. "Hey, no problem. After all, I owed you one, remember? But now we're even" Noxus nodded. Remembering when he last saved Rundas' life back on Seroon. Although the two of them were different species, they were actually not very different, both being bounty hunters who fought for justice for a living, and tended to get along fairly well.

However, Rundas had just received a call for his next job, "Well, it's time for me to go. Got a call from the Federation. See ya around Noxus." He then flew off on his ice to his next job, while Noxus simply stood up, seeing at his fellow hunter leave. "See ya around...Rundas."

* * *

**well, theres the edited and (in my opinion) improved version. I really don't think its that much improved, but please review and tell me how you thought.**


End file.
